Of Western Wizards
by Tony the Tall
Summary: A Story of Wizards in the western world, concerning the United States.


_Many times I have read Harry Potter and many times have I been disappointed. There is hardly any mention of the Western Wizards. There maybe a fanfiction out there, but I have yet to read it. So I have taken the time to write the history of the western wizards, and I must thank Gemini Star01 for the inspiration his story has bestowed upon me. I highly recommend you read his fanfiction **Harry Potter and the Digimon Frontier**._

_**Disclaimer; To those parties that it may concern I do not own Characters in Harry Potter, Characters featured in Square-Enix games or Characters featured in The Lord of the Rings. I may write stories about them, but no tangible profit was created in the making and submission of this story.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Sleepy head its time to get up!"

A young man, with brown hair, not too long woke up, his green eyes shown in the early morning light outside of his tent. Obviously it was time to move, otherwise Mithrandir wouldn't have woke him up.

"Come on sleepy head we're on the move again." A head peeked inside the tent, it wore a long grey beard and long grey hair, his blue pointed hat nearly flew off in doing so, but it still hung on. "You wouldn't want to be left here alone, now would you?"

"No, just give me a bit." He slid into a tunic that was ragged, and torn. It was grey, although patches of green hinted that it wasn't always so. "Did you save me some bacon?"

He stepped out of the tent, and took in the feeling. The time before sunrise, and the early morning scent always gave him a wonderful feeling inside.

"Of course." Mithrandir handed him some strips of bacon wrapped in wax paper. "So Tony, have you been practicing?"

"Practicing, I can't practice!" He held up a piece of bacon he bit off of. "How can I practice when we haven't any food? The men need help to gather it!"

As long as he could remember Tony had been with Mithrandir. They belonged to a group of what many consider hobos. The group named 'Water' had been strolling the deserts and grasslands for many years. Water had been created many years ago, when its founders had been cast out of society.

"Tony you don't seem to realize that the tourney is only days away. How do you expect to get recognized if you don't compete!" Even beneath all his grey facial hair, Tony could see Mithrandir turning blood red.

"Well if you're the great magician you say you are, why don't you go get Dumbledore yourself!" Tony was standing up, the strips of bacon flung onto the ground.

"I just can't do that." Mithrandir was looking down at the dust. "You just don't seem to understand."

Tony was beginning to feel a little guilty. "I'll fight in your little tourney, but not for some recognition."

"Then what do you fight for?"

He blushed. He would never tell Mithrandir, for as long as Tony knew him, Mithrandir has never been seen with women. Actually Mithrandir has appeared the same age he met him, many years ago.

"Well whatever you fight for, you'll need training. Tonight when we make camp, be prepared for some intense training." Mithrandir got up and walked off to talk with the other elders.

So the reason the group was created, for they had been exiled from society for being able to do the supernatural. They were constantly picking up new exiles all the time, mostly children, for their parents refused to accept them, so then tribes, not just Water, would come and relieve the parents of their children. Although they took them on one condition, which they would never reveal the existence of any of the tribes, in fear of attracting any attention at all.

After picking up the bacon, scraping off the dust, and eating it, Tony went towards the back of camp to find other kids his age.

"What's up?"

"Hey sleepy head," said a blonde girl. She had blue eyes that also shone in the early morning light.

"Thanks Lily." He gave her a playful nudge. "Hey Tyler, do you have your tent taken down yet?"

"Of course and you?" a boy around Tony's age turned around. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Lily, because they were twins.

"Well I was just getting to that…"

"That's Tony, always slacking off." A darker skinned girl turned around as well. She had long black hair that was braided up.

"Kira you are always on my back aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be Kira if I wasn't." She playfully punched his side. "Come on guys, we got to go." They all dispersed to all sides of the camp. Tony went to his tent and took it down. By the time he had the materials folded and his blanket tucked away it was time to go.

Women of all ages stood with babies in their hands, not to mention they were all like Sheppards, moving the children about. The men were up ahead scouting for the next camping spot, and the elders all stood at the rear. The four teenagers stood behind the mothers and a little ahead of the older ones. A flare went up some distance away and everyone began walking towards it.

"I wonder where we're camping today?" asked Tyler aloud.

"Well I heard we're heading straight to Monty's Plateau, since the competition is not too far away," replied Kira.

"Do you think we'll get to see the Rock tribe?" Lily asked blushing.

"Are you still in your little fantasy land with Phil?" spat Kira. No one was paying attention to her, everyone else seemed to be blushing and in their own fantasy lands. "You all disgust me! I can't believe you can talk to those other tribes."

Tony snapped out of his state. "What do you have against it, I mean come on its not like we can waltz into town and talk to other people."

"I'm gonna tell Mithrandir." Kira turned around.

He ran in front of her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why in the world would you do that?

"Because you're still infatuated with the muggle world. Don't you remember what Mithrandir said? 'Never speak of it, you can not control your powers and if you were to go into their cities, one can only imagine what would happen. Remember never speak of it, for that only feeds your temptation.' Well obviously you don't seem to remember."

She ran off to the elders and everyone else remained quite for the rest of the walk.

It was dusk when the Water tribe finally arrived at the plateau. They chose to make camp at the foot of the plateau, since the very top was reserved for the tourney. Tony rose his tent as soon as they got there. Shortly after Mithrandir arrived.

"I heard you've been thinking of the muggle world again."

"I can't help it… you know we have it hard out here, while they live in a house. It's not fair."

"That is why you must compete. Now come out here." Mithrandir lead Tony to an empty area a ways away from the camp.

"Now you must hone your ability to grasp the water!" yelled Mithrandir a few yards away. With a wave of his hand he conjured water between them. "Control it! Feel it! Be one with it!"

Tony concentrated and remain fixated. He stood in his spot and after a while he began to move in a wavy motion. Then he put a hand out and sent the water towards Mithrandir, he stretched his own hand out and absorbed the attack.

"Good! Now do it with more force!" Tony did the same motion again, however this time he stepped forward, causing a torrent of water to rush at his mentor. Once more he absorbed the attack effortlessly.

"Once more! This time vary the attack!" Tony did his starting motions, but instead or reaching out he lifted his hand as if he held a whip, and then flicked his wrist in a whipping motion. Each flick brought a whip of water upon Mithrandir, but he blocked each one. However one of them got his back and he fell to the floor.

Tony ran over releasing the whip. "Master!"

"I'm ok… I'm just old." Mithrandir stood himself up. "You've improved well. When we first met-" He was cut off for in the distance a blue firecracker flew up.

"Someone comes."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
